Enfrentando al pasado
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que Kyouko partió de Japón, pero por fin debe volver... ¿Que pasará? ¿Que la llevó a irse?/Re-Edit/Re-Subiendo./Capítulo 5: Un presidente que no tenía excusas. Diablos, lo habían descubierto en la mentira.
1. Regreso a Japón

**Título:**Enfrentando el pasado

**Sumary: **Kyoko se fue hace cinco años del Japón, pero ha llegado la hora de su regreso. ¿Qué fue lo que la llevó a esa decisión? ¿Qué ha pasado en su ausencia? Todo ha cambiado y ella también, es momento de enfrentarse al pasado…

**Ranking: **K+

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

**Advertencia/Recomendación:** Quizás un poco de OoC/Rediciones molestas/Salto temporal/Semi-UA

**Cantidad de palabras: **2,022

**Disclamer:** Skip Beat! No me pertenece, todos sus derechos de creación son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei…

.

.

.

**Regreso a Japón**

Las palabras resonaron por todo el estrecho sitio, completamente repleto de gente, anunciando la partida del vuelo con destino a Japón sin escalas.

El altavoz había anunciado por fin que el próximo vuelo con destino al país de Oriente partiría dentro de veinte minutos. Suficiente tiempo para pensar y poder desesperarse tranquilamente por la distancia entre ella y su destino.

El movimiento de las personas comenzó a fluir aún más y el nerviosismo de ella aumentó.

Aunque la terminal del aeropuerto era grande abarcaba demasiada gente como para poder considerarse un lugar cómodo; el ir y venir de las azafatas, gente con suficientes maletas para suponer que planeaban mudarse en vez de viajar… Cualquier cosa parecía insignificante como para distraerla un rato de sus pensamientos.

Por fortuna estaba cerca de la salida a la terminal, a escasos metros de su puerta para abordar. A pesar de los nervios y uno que otro pensamiento fugaz de querer salir corriendo, en ojos se reflejaba la emoción por llegar finalmente, tenía varios días esperando ese momento desde que su manager se lo comunicara.

El saco color negro que ataviaba su cuerpo se sintió de pronto muy asfixiante, por la manera n que se apegaba a sus curvas naturales. Una ligera vergüenza la invadió al notar como, tanto hombres como mujeres, admiraban por igual su exquisito vestuario de diseñador. Joyas y collares de color lila, junto a su blusa del mismo color… Todo combinaba en un perfecto juego de luces que embellecían su silueta femenina.

Una sensación de nostalgia la invadió.

A veces extrañaba demasiado ser la incipiente Mogami Kyouko, quien no atraía más que desgracias y comodidad para su persona. Nunca pensó que la fama la abrumaría tanto.

Su mano llegó por instinto hasta su cabello, mucho más largo y sedoso de que lo pudiera haber sido alguna vez. Recordaba cuánto había peleado con su estilista para que lo dejara igual que antes, pero cuando aquél hombre quedó enamorado de su corte a capas y el rostro enmarcado, no tuvo más remedio que permitirle conservar su imagen.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios sonrosados al pensar en todo eso, de la adolescente que alguna vez llamaron plana y sin chiste ya quedaba muy poco. Se había convertido en una verdadera mujer.

Las caderas estrechas, pero bien formadas, sus piernas expuestas debido al corte a los lados de la gabardina que llegaba sólo un poco más debajo de su muslo, bien torneadas y levemente bronceadas. Una mujer extremadamente hermosa, o eso escuchaba de los murmullos a su alrededor. El maquillaje levemente realizado, resaltando más sus ojos naturalmente dorados.

Mientras iba sumergida en sus recuerdos extrañamente el flujo de gente se paralizó, lo que le resultó raro a lo joven de mirada ámbar. Elevó un poco su rostro para observar la razón pero la multitud que se posicionaba frente a ella le sorprendió. — ¡Miren todos! —Escuchó gritar, poniéndose más alterada ante la posibilidad de que su temor se hiciera real. — ¡Es ella!

— ¡Si, es ella! —Gritó una voz en extremo aguda, de un hombre, provocando la alerta en todo su ser. No debía de ser cierto, es verdad que gozaba de fama y eso pero… ¿Podrían haberla reconocido?

Ante su nerviosismo la gente se comenzó a juntar a su alrededor, especialmente los hombres, creando un círculo perfecto del que no podría salir. Cuanto le disgustaba la situación, tenía tanto tiempo de que no pasaba por algo similar;ahora entendía el por qué renegaban tanto los artistas, una vez convertidos en súper estrellas.

Un hombre joven, de ojos color verde y muy apuesto se acercó a ella, con una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo en mano.—Señorita…—Decía, mientras empujaba a la demás multitud para abrirse paso. — ¿Podría regalarme un autógrafo, por favor?

— ¡No! —Exclamó una mujer, alterada.

—¡Por favor, a mi primero! —Protestó otro de los hombres, esta vez uno de mayor edad. —Mi hija es su admiradora, por favor señorita.

—Disculpen, me encantaría pero…—Alzó las manos, realizando movimientos exagerados de negación con ellas en el aire, se sentía increíblemente nerviosa cada vez que esto sucedía, aún no lograba acostumbrarse por completo a la fama que había obtenido en estos cincos largos años de ausencia. —De verdad lo lamento, pero perderé el avión…

—No se preocupen señores…—Explicó una voz femenina que se abría paso entre todos, con una falda demasiado corta como para no prestarle atención. Un suspiro relajado escapó de sus labios carmines, menos mal que quien estaba frente a ella podría hacerse cargo de la situación. —Todos por favor formen una fila, que la gran actriz que ustedes adoran les regalará una autógrafo y una foto…—Sonrió, avergonzada. ¡¿Por qué esa mujer siempre exageraba sus palabras?!

—Ningyou…

—Pero debo advertirles algo primero…—La gente puso gran atención a la refinada mujer que ya todos los fans de la chica conocían. La representante japonesa más solicitada del medio artístico en Estados Unidos. —No creo que ustedes quieran que ella retrase su trabajo…

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Gritó uno de los hombres amontonados.

— ¡Jamás le haríamos eso a nuestra ídolo! —Exclamó eufórica una fan, su voz dulce e infantil.

La mujer de cabello anaranjado alzó un poco más su mirada para enfocar a la dueña de la voz.

Un pequeño y sonriente rostro que la veía con total satisfacción, causando el regreso de un sentimiento que creía enterrado en el pasado. Con un gesto de su mano le ordenó a su manager que acercara a la pequeña niña de cabello negro; por alguna extraña razón le recordaba mucho a esa persona…

Sus ojos verdes, el cabello negro, incluso había un toque de arrogancia en su mirada.

Al parecer iba acompañada de un hombre, tal vez su mayordomo por el traje que vestía.

—Acércate pequeña…—Le dijo con una sonrisa gentil lo que provocó una reacción inesperada, se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer y la abrazó con efusividad. La ambarina le correspondió al abrazo con cariño, mientras todos sus fans miraban enternecidos la verdad se le hacía bastante familiar, aunque ella era muy alegre y comprendía bien a pesar de la poca edad que tenía, contrario a esa persona.

—Muy bien, tal como se espera de la gran actriz Mogami Kyouko…—La pelirroja de labios carmines se apoyo con la mano derecha sobre su cadera, adoraba esas expresiones de su representada, incrementaban tanto la popularidad… —Todos por favor, abran paso que ella es muy responsable y no quiere perder el avión, pero como siempre considera a sus admiradores…—Informó la pelirroja.—Formen una fila y recojan el número de papel que les será otorgado, cuando ella regrese…

— ¿Yo también, Kyouko-sama? —Preguntó inocentemente la niña, a la vez que formaba un puchero en sus labios. Su representante continúo hablando como voz de fondo en el lugar, dando indicaciones. Sí, definitivamente era idéntica a cunado él aún era normal… ¿Sería posible que ella fuera…? —Pero yo quería platicar con Kyouko-sama en este momento…

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó cordialmente con una sonrisa delineada de sus labios, era tanta ternura hacia esa niña que olvidaba por momentos su deber de alcanzar ese avión a toda costa. —Eres muy linda, me recuerdas a alguien…

—Mi nombre es Enju, me encanta como actúa usted, Kyouko-sama. —Sus ojos verdes destellaron de emoción y eso le provocó una gran nostalgia por el pasado, le recordaba tanto a esa persona y, ala vez, la infancia tan cruda que vivió en Kyoto. —Yo voy a viajar con usted…

—Es hora de abordar, Kyouko. No te preocupes, el problema está resuelto —La pelirroja regresó después de haber arreglado el inconveniente con las personas. —Despídete de tu amiga tan linda y vamos. —Con una mano le acarició la coronilla, provocando un poco de molestia en la jovencita de corta edad. Ella la miró desafiante, lo que impactó a ambas, esa gentileza y ternura se esfumó en cuestión de segundos. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su adorada actriz se abrumó, volvió a sonreír. —Tu nueva amiguita es muy… Diferente.

—Gracias Ningyou. —Le agradeció a su representante, para después dirigirse a la nena que tenía entre brazos. —Tengo que irme Enju, fue un gusto conocerte…—Kyouko se levantó de su sitio para avanzar, pero la pequeña mano que la tomaba del borde de su falda intentó detenerla, temblaba. —Pero… ¿Qué sucede? —Se colocó en cuclillas, acercándose a la meno para detallar mejor sus ojos color verde almendra que lucían brillosos, su carita angelical con un leve tono de carmín en sus mejillas. Estaba completamente avergonzada.

—Podrías… ¿Llevarme de la mano? —Sus dedos buscaron con fervor aferrarse a los de ella, con sus manos arregladas y las uñas pintadas de un lila suave. Los entrecerró para después mirarla fijamente. —Yo también viajaré en ese vuelo…

—Señorita…—Un hombre de tez morena se acercó a las mujeres. La complexión de él era musculosa, sus facciones maduras, seguramente el encargado de la jovencita, supuso Kyouko debido a la forma tan respetuosa en que le hablaba. —Su vuelo ya está por salir.

—Pero Kei, yo quiero ir con Kyouko-sama. —La pequeña realizó otro berrinche más, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por algunas lágrimas, de cocodrilo, claro estaba. Pero el único que no podía notar esa diferencia era él, quien estaba desesperado por la reacción de la pequeña señorita que debía cuidar. — ¿Verdad que podemos ir juntas, Kyouko-sama?

—Claro que sí, Enju…

—Esta niña es de cuidado. —Comentó la pelirroja. Volteó a ver al joven que seguía preocupado por su trabajo, riéndose de su total ingenuidad ante el chantaje de la mocosa. Claro que era más divertido verlo sufriendo de ese modo, además de que si materializaba sus palabras la mocosa saldría ofendida y a juzgar por el fuerte carácter que demostró con ella, eso no sería muy conveniente. —Ya tranquilízate… Kyouko-chan se encargará de su nueva amiga por tu bien.

—Pero es que su padre me asesinará si dejo sola a la señorita. —Expresó preocupado el moreno.

—Kei, por si no lo sabías… Papá me compró un boleto de avión junto a Kyouko-sama, o de lo contrario no aceptaría ir a verlo…—Su mirada de niña se tornó algo oscura y siniestra, causando escalofríos en los presentes. Era obvio que Enju estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería siempre, pobre del padre de ella, pensaban mentalmente los tres. Pero saliendo del impacto Kyouko sonrió, le recordaba tanto a María-chan cuando estaba a su lado. —Entonces, ¿vamos Kyouko-sama? El avión nos va a dejar…

—Esta bien…—Pronunció apenas Kyouko, saliendo de su impresión. Una sensación de fuerza al apretar más la pequeña mano le recorrió el cuerpo entero y la confianza que siempre la caracterizó se hizo presente en sus rasgos femeninos. Se alegraba de nunca haber perdido esa actitud llena de vida, que varias veces le ayudaba a salir de los problemas. — ¡Adelante, Enju!

— ¡El último que llegue es una tortuga a punto de ser sopa! —Y ambas arrancaron en una carrera de gran velocidad, perdiendo fácilmente a los demás, quienes gritaban desesperados por su loca actitud. Su manager diciendo algo sobre la imagen y reclamando que la olvidara y el niñero de Enju, que corría detrás, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzarlas.

La ambarina sonrió al ver la escena y por las palabras de la pelinegra. De verdad era una niña muy inteligente, pero algo ingenua. —K-Kyouko… s-sama—Decía entrecortadamente, por culpa de la carrera y el cansancio.

—S-sí…—Contestó igual de cansada la actriz.

— ¡Vamos a Japón! —Exclamó con toda la energía del mundo, animando a su adorada chica de cabello naranja. Aunque ella bien ignorara las causas de tal adoración.

—Claro… Por fin volveré después de tantos años…—La niña la observó alegre, el brillo de sus ojos dorados se había intensificado, como si en verdad estuviera feliz de volver. —Te volveré a ver… Tsuruga Ren…—La jovencita volteó a verla, intentado preguntarle lo que había murmurado, pero al ver cerca la entrada del vuelo y a los que dejaron atrás a punto de darles alcance, desistió.

Ya tendría oportunidad en el vuelo. Por lo pronto, en unas horas estarían de vuelta en Japón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/Kou**: Después de tanto tiempo en el abandono, he decidido reditar este fic con la completa determinación de terminarlo. Me imagino que a muchas les sorprenderá, molestará, recordarán que antes lo había dicho o será una nueva oportunidad para que lectoras que acaban de entrar a este hermoso y sexy fandom conozcan una historia más de KyoukoxRen.

Lamento mucho cuánto abandoné este fic, pero pasé más de un año (de hecho, casi dos) sin computadora y sin actualizar otros fics. Pero ya que tengo una pienso aprovechar para volver a actualizar y reeditar todas mis historias. Espero que me perdonen, y ya que este fic estaba hasta el cap siete aproximadamente las actualizaciones serán seguidas. Les mando un enorme saludo y besos de galleta ;D


	2. Reencuentro problemático

**Título:** Enfrentando el pasado

**Sumary:** Kyoko se fue hace cinco años del Japón, pero ha llegado la hora de su regreso. ¿Qué fue lo que la llevó a esa decisión? ¿Qué ha pasado en su ausencia? Todo ha cambiado y ella también, es momento de enfrentarse al pasado…

**Ranking:** K+

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

**Advertencia/Recomendación:** Quizás un poco de OoC/Reediciones molestas/Saltos temporales/Semi-UA

**Cantidad de palabras:** 2,022

**Disclamer**: Skip Beat! No me pertenece, todos sus derechos de creación son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura…

.

.

.

"_Una historia que viene desde atrás,_

_Creo que seguiré mi camino…_

_A través del horizonte,_

_más allá de un futuro aún no visto…_

_Yace mi verdadera felicidad y confianza"_

.

.

.

**Reencuentro problemático**

Por suerte el avión llevaba un retraso de varios minutos debido al clima, el calor había provocado fallas en los motores y todos los pasajeros fueron llevados a otra sala para abordar, no querían exponerlos en un avión peligroso y más aún, no les convenía hacer enojar a la famosa Ningyo, quien siempre velaba por los intereses de su representada, la famosa actriz de películas estadounidenses Mogami Kyouko.

Cuando la pelirroja por fin las alcanzó se encargó de darles un buen regaño a ambas niñas que huyeron como prófugas, hablando de cosas como cuidar la imagen, buen comportamiento de una niña, respeto para las demás personas que viajaban, la imposibilidad de actuar así en un lugar público, e incluso terminó dándoles consejos para buscar un buen marido…

Kyouko fugazmente se preguntó si _"Cásate con un hombre rico"_ era un buen consejo. Ah, y vagamente también se cuestionó como habían acabado en aquél tema…

Pero la representante fue callada con una sonrisa inocente de ambas, la felicidad que desprendía cada rasgo de su rostro, la emoción en los ojos ámbares fue suficiente para emblandecer la dura actitud de la mujer, quien apenas lo dejó notar. Su típica imagen de mujer de negocios no debía quedar arruinada con dos jovencitas inmaduras.

Cuando abordaron el avión supo que la pequeña pelinegra no decía mentiras.

Su asiento estaba justamente al lado de Kyoko, en primera clase, la primera fila. Y por suerte el otro pasajero no se presentó al vuelo, lo que les dejó más espacio para acomodarse.

Enju platicaba con ella como si se tratase de una adulta, aunque aún conservaba los comportamientos típicos de su edad. Los leves berrinches, cuando inflaba sus cachetes, pero siempre provocaba una enorme y sincera sonrisa en Kyoko.

Aún no entendía porque le causaba tanta nostalgia esa niña…—Kyouko-sama, me encanta platicar con usted…—Expresó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al voltearla a ver descubrió un hermoso brillo en sus pupilas verdes que le recodaba tanto a él. —…Mis padres se pasan la mayoría del tiempo viajando, no están conmigo…—Se entristeció un momento, pero tomó valor y con una sonrisa sostuvo sus manos.—Pero, él siempre me habla de usted, Kyouko-sama…—Se sentó en su cómodo asiento de primera clase, mirando con firmeza cada movimientos de la joven, cada palabra de su padre era verdadera, ella le producía tal fascinación que no entendía el motivo.

— ¿Te habla de mí? —Cuestionó realmente sorprendida la oji-dorada. Nunca pensó que un hombre llegara a hablarle de ella de ese modo. —Me sorprende eso siendo yo tan joven…—Expresó, tratando de hacerse la desentendida.—Ni siquiera sé si soy realmente una actriz. —Alzó los brazos, exagerando sus expresiones y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Acomodando la pesada maleta en el portaequipaje, empezaron a preparar todo ágilmente para sentarse en su sitio, al lado de la pelinegra.

—Para mi padre eres mucho más que eso…—Susurró Enjupor lo bajo, siendo completamente ignorado su comentario. La aludida le regresó una sonrisa y por fin estuvo en su sitio, en el preciso instante salió la azafata con las ordenes comunes para los vuelos.

Indicaciones sobre las mascarillas de presión, en caso de turbulencia, la manera de acomodarse el cinturón terminaron de aburrir a la infante que quedó dormida, ante la molestia de la pelirroja, que terminó por sentarse en el lugar vacío junto a ellas.

Kyoko realizó una reverencia pidiendo disculpas y la mujer sólo la ignoró, seguramente era de las mujeres que detestaban a los niños. O al menos eso pensó ella, antes de verla volver con una manta, aunque su expresión aún era de fastidio. Volvió a agradecer y la cubrió, sin dejar de mirarla, tenía tan extraña sensación cuando estaba con ella…

Rememoró una vez más en su mente los rasgos de la niña, sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, sus rasgos tan adorables, el cabello negro tan lacio, cayendo delicadamente sobre sus hombros…

Por el momento, tenía la sensación de conocerla, pero ya no se preocuparía más por eso, las horas se le harían eternas y no conseguiría saber que la pequeña tenía tanto parecido con él…—Un momento…—Se dijo impactada, ahora recordaba a quien se le hacía tan familiar. — ¿Sería posible que ella sea…? —Repasó por enésima vez la figura de la niña, pensado en las posibilidades que ella fuera aquella dulce niña que conoció el mismo día en que nació. —Le preguntaré en cuanto despierte, después de todo…

—Es menos peligrosa de ese modo, aunque yo no me fiaría tanto de su carita dulce…—La suave voz la reconoció al instante. — ¿Te has dado cuenta de quien es?

—Sí, es ella…—Susurró despacio, tomando consciencia de quien era aquella pequeña de ojos verdes.—Aunque cuando la conocí, cuatro años atrás, no me imaginé que él le pondría este nombre…

—Lo mismo digo.—Interrumpió la pelirroja.—No te imaginas el trabajo que nos costó a ella y a mí misma convencerlo de lo contrario… que esta pequeña no llevara tu nombre…

—La verdad nunca me imaginé tal actitud en él, como si con ello fuera a remitirse de algo que no existía, traición…

— ¿Sabes? —Endulzó su voz, llamando la atención de la ambarina. —Sé que has madurado, pero no eres la misma niña que conocí, tan enérgica y amable que daba terror…—Hizo una pausa para ver el rostro de la aludida, sin evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

—Es que cuando te conocí, gracias a mi senseiKuuHizuri, apenas tenía los dieciocho años cumplidos…—Un poco del aura maligna que creó desde aquella vez, por culpa de Shoutaro, se liberó. Pero la pelirroja no se inmutó, fueron varios años para acostumbrarse a esa manera tan especial de verla molesta. —Y cuando me propusiste viajar con él, a Hollywood, un año después como una actriz de segunda en una de sus películas, no me imaginé que tendría que quedarme allá…

—Fue más por motivos personales que trabajo… lo sabía, nunca te creí eso de independizarte tan rápido…—Un poco más de la esencia maligna brotó de su ser, dejando el ambiente tan tenso, Ningyo juraba ver las chispas de fricción en el aire. Ladeó su vista para enfocarla, pero lo calmo de su expresión, eso si era de terror. ¿Cómo podía hacer esa atmósfera tan pesada y a la vez mantener esa imagen tan frívola? —Tengo entendido que cargas con un problema emocional relacionado a dos hombres…—Entrecerró los ojos, negándose a verla esta vez, los demonios de ella ya comenzaban a rodearla sin piedad, encargándose de contaminar su aire… era más prudente y divertido dejarla con esas últimas palabras.

—Oye, ¿y a donde fue el encargado de Enju? —Cuestionó, cambiando el tema. La mujer sintió a los demonios alejarse poco a poco, volviendo a conformar el aura oscura que desprendía su ama. —No debería dejar sola a su protegida, si es hija de él… pobre hombre…

—Ese hombre dijo que las órdenes de su ama eran que se perdiera…—Siguió sin abrir sus ojos. —Intenté convencerlo de que se quedara junto a nosotras, pero estaba tan deprimido que se encerró en el baño, diciendo algo sobre su cabeza degollada por su jefe…

—En verdad lo lamento por él…

—Aunque parecía feliz de algo…—Interrumpió la pelirroja. —Cuando ustedes dos huyeron me comentó algo que me dejó intrigada…

— ¿Qué cosa es? —Reclinó más su cabeza en el asiento, acomodando su cuerpo y a la niña que recaía sobre sus piernas, profundamente dormida y ajena a la situación. La mujer realizó una pausa que le puso algo nerviosa. Los demonios pequeños pusieron su oído más afinado, interesados en la plática. —No me dejes en suspenso, por favor.

—Él dice que le alegra haber traído a su joven señorita a conocerte. Ya que no es común que esa mocosa sonría, ni se divierta…—Los ojos de Kyoko se agrandaron con la compasión, Enju tenía una situación muy difícil, como la que ella sufrió alguna vez. En su dolorosa infancia. —…Como tú lo sabes, su madre viaja mucho y no le pone la debida atención, aunque más que nada, es muy joven como para hacerse cargo de ella.

—Me alegra que pueda ayudarla en algo, se parece tanto a su padre… sin embargo es caprichosa por parte de ambos. —Acarició la coronilla azabache. Pero un movimiento inesperado la sorprendió, la manita se coló por la manta que la apresaba de manera suave y se unió a los dedos de la joven. Sintió tanta ternura por ella que inmediatamente correspondió al noble e inconsciente gesto.

—Te diré que yo pensé lo mismo que él. —La mirada dorada fue desconcertante, por lo que se apresuro a aclarar. —Me refiero a ti, cuando te vi huir de esa manera supe que Kyoko había regresado, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía de esa manera tan jovial y alegre…

—Supongo que…—Un bostezó escapó de sus labios, sintiendo el cansancio de las largas horas de vuelo. Entrecerró sus ojos, llevando su mano a la boca color carmín para acallarse. —…Le debo las gracias a ese idiota…—Finalizó con una sonrisa, antes de cerrar sus ojos completamente, perdiéndose en un mundo de sueños.

Fueron horas, pero el horario no lo hizo notar. Habían partido cerca de la noche, temprano en aquel país, pero llegaron allá en la noche, casi un día entero les había tomado el viaje. Todos los pasajeros habían quedado dormidos en el avión, hasta la mujer de ojos carmines quedó en estado de shock. Eso fue lo que más le divirtió a la recién despierta Enju, que se mostraba bastante maliciosa con la travesura que había planeado.

Kyoko se acercó con cautela a ella, sin hacer ruido, la tomó del antebrazo y la arrastró de nuevo a su asiento, con todo y los esfuerzos que hacía la pequeña por liberarse. Pero el vuelo estaba por aterrizar y no quería que hubiera problemas con ella, además, si su representante se enteraba de lo que planeaba… mejor no pensarlo, la niña hubiera aprendido a tener miedo de sus actos, y ella a cuidar más sus palabras.

Las instrucciones se dieron por el altavoz, todo mundo se abrochó sus cinturones, quedando en completa calma. A pesar de verse como una fiera, Enju le temía a las turbulencias, por lo que se abrazó fuertemente a Kyoko, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

Todo pasó en unos instantes, para cuando los volvió a abrir, la ambarina le sonreía, extendiendo su mano para ser tomada. Asintió con su cabecita y la tomó, dejándose guiar en el descenso por las escaleras. Inmediatamente los flashes de las cámaras la cegaron por momentos, frente a ella un ejército de reporteros y prensa que buscaban la exclusiva de su llegada.

Se sintió algo avergonzada, no es que ya hubiera hecho demasiadas películas o tuviera grandes estelares, pero la excelente promoción que le daba la pelirroja, aunado a lo mucho que la querían sus fans por sus papeles en Japón a lo largo de tres años de carrera, impresionando por sobre todo, a la critica por la variedad de papeles que era capaz de desarrollar. Y el rumor de ser la alumna de Tsuruga Ren, el mejor actor del país.

Algunos de los reporteros desviaron su vista a la jovencita que tomaba de la mano tan fervientemente a la actriz. La habían reconocido como lo que era la hija de un famoso cantante proveniente el Japón, ahora ya internacionalizado. —Miren quien va con ella…—Susurró uno de los reporteros.

—Esa niña es la hija del cantante…

— ¡Papá! —Gritó la niña, llevando a la actriz por el lado derecho de las escaleras. Los reporteros les abrieron pasó al ver la feroz mirada del hombre que esperaba al otro extremo. Una extraña emoción se desarrolló en Kyoko, como si la calidez de un antiguo sentimiento y su aura maligna se mezclaran con cada paso que daban. — ¡Papá, es Kyouko-sama! —Volvió a gritar inundad por la alegría. Al final del camino se erguía un hombre que pareció reconocer.

—Es él… él…—Repitió frenéticamente, asustándose por la verdad de sus palabras. El hombre de cabello rubio sonrió arrogantemente al verla tan confusa. Finalmente llegaron al frente de ese hombre. Su altura era mayor a como la recordaba, aunque sus facciones hubieran madurado, seguía siendo tan guapo como antes, o quizás más. Enju aligeró el agarre de su mano, y arrebató la mano del oji-verde. Uniéndolas en un agarre que ella le pareció grato.

—Kyoko…

—Shoutaro…

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**N/Kou_: _**Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer, perdón la tardanza. Realmente quería subirlo el viernes, que es mi descanso, pero me ofrecieron doblar turno con sueldo doble del día por el "buen fin" (que de bueno no tuvo nada para mi -.-U fue una pesadilla tanta gente) y pues si no es el viernes no tengo oportunidad hasta el martes xD Ni siquiera tengo casa y ya mantengo a una familia, la de mis padres -.-U

Próximo capítulo prometido el viernes, que este si voy a descansar :D Los amo, en serio, no creí que hubiera ningún comentario después de todo el tiempo que llevaba sin actualizar ToT Quisiera responderles de uno por uno pero tengo el tiempo contado, en una hora debo ir a trabajar xD ¡Besos galletosos, los amou!


	3. El mismo lugar

**Título:** Enfrentando el pasado

**Sumary:** Kyoko se fue hace cinco años del Japón, pero ha llegado la hora de su regreso. ¿Qué fue lo que la llevó a esa decisión? ¿Qué ha pasado en su ausencia? Todo ha cambiado y ella también, es momento de enfrentarse al pasado…

**Ranking:** K+

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

**Advertencia/Recomendación:** Quizás un poco de OoC/Reediciones molestas/Saltos temporales/Semi-UA

**Cantidad de palabras: **3,899

**Disclamer:** Skip Beat! No me pertenece, todos sus derechos de creación son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

.

.

.

**El mismo lugar**

Los segundos parecieron eternos cuando observaba esa sonrisa arrogante y desinhibida posarse ante sus ambarinos ojos, nunca creyó volver a ver esa expresión tan singular en el rostro de aquél hombre. No, desde aquella vez…

Parpadeó confundida, intentando no perderse en los recuerdos del pasado. Su ojos buscaron detallar cada aspecto de ese rubio molesto, recordando con melancolía como él fu un a parte oscura y difícil pero también la experiencia necesaria para llegar a dónde estaba. Aunque, siendo sincera no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Sintió un pequeño tirón en su falda, lo que le hizo volver a mirar a aquella pequeña. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, esos ojos verdes tan brillantes eran como volver a tener frente a ella la mirada inocente y encantadora que la enamoró desde su infancia. Lo único era el color del cabello, mientras el de Shoutarou alguna vez fue castaña, el de ella era completamente negro, como el de su madre.

Vagamente se preguntó que habría ocurrido con ella.

El momento en que conoció a la pequeña en realidad no fue algo tan conmovedor, rodeado de una tensión extraña y perturbadora. Había creído que eran amigas, que finalmente los rencores y problemas habían quedado atrás por causa de la hija de ellos, pero simplemente no pudo estar más equivocada.

Las dudas habían carcomido su alma, al punto en que peleaban fuertemente y ella le cuestionaba sin cesar si aún seguía enamorada del rubio. Los malos entendidos, la rabia, el dolor d sentirse traicionada y una despedida aún más confusa en el aeropuerto el día en que se marchó ocasionaron que perdieran todo contacto, su relación se fracturó.

Los ojos verdes risueños la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad; mostrando una gran serenidad, digna de la madurez que gustaba de ocultar para ser consentido como un niño malcriado, ese era Shoutaro, el joven del que vivió enamorada la mayor parte de su vida y ahora sólo detestaba. Irónico que fuera él con quien estaba frente a frente.

La pequeña pareció sonreírle a él, mirándolo cómplice de alguna travesura, pero la joven ambarina no se percataba de ello, la sorpresa de volver a verlo después de cinco años de ausencia era abrumadora. — ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —Comentó sarcástico. La nostalgia cedió paso la violencia. Ahora Kyouko daba todo el crédito a la frase "_Nada como cinco minutos en el hogar para extrañar el extranjero_"

—Shoutaro…—Calló, cruda y con una seria mirada de advertencia que le hizo tragar duro. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. —Cierra la boca o empezarás a desear valorar más tu vida. —Y una densa aura cargada de energía oscura se apoderó de ella, como en los viejos tiempos. Nadie mejor que su "mejor enemigo" para hacerla sentir como n casa.

—N-No tendría porque hacerlo, vieja bruja…

La niña no hizo más que observar entre divertida y confusa como a pesar de que su padre temblaba del miedo intentaba –en vano, cabe decir- hacerle frente a la poderosa Kyouko. Su madre también decía la verdad, esa mujer podía aterrorizar a cualquiera si la hacían enojar.

Y a todo esto…

¿Quién era Shoutaro?

Tenía un nombre ridículo, ¿A quien se le ocurría llamarse "taparrabo"? —No sabía que precisamente tú eras el padre de esta niña. —Masculló ella. Las cosas se empezaban a poner buenas y las palomitas del abuelito que gentilmente le compartía a su derecha se terminaban. En fin, nuevamente Enju tendría que tomar responsabilidad de su padre y salvarle el cuello.

—Kyouko-sama. —Llamó, distrayéndola de asesinar al rubio. —Creo que debemos marcharnos, estamos en un sitio público. —Propuso, jalando tenuemente del abrigo femenino sintiendo disminuir la tensión en el ambiente, aunque ella fuera una mujer de apariencia más estilizada, en el fondo seguía siendo una niña caprichosa que tenía un carácter demasiado difícil. Y su padre, un idiota. —Vamos…

Observó a algunos con palomitas y bocadillo en mano, como si acabaran de ver un buen espectáculo. Todos eran unos raros…

Kyouko asintió, mientras se dejaba conducir por la pequeña que no dejaba de ser captada por las cámaras y lentes de los fotógrafos, al verla descender del avión con semejante personalidad les dio por un morbo malsano de captar todo ángulo posible. Desde literalmente el suelo o por encima de otros reporteros, parecían buitres peleando por el último pedazo de carroña.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a lidiar con ello, su pare, Kuu Hizuri, era un experto evadiéndolos y sacándolos del camino de su preciada hija.

Ella agradecía la alta estima que le ofrecía, en verdad se comportaba como un padre para ella, la que nunca poseyó el amor de una familia. Tener el amor de una persona era tan… cálido.

Sonrió afablemente a todos como le hubiera enseñado él. Siempre intentaba que aunque fuera falsa, hubiera una sonrisa en su rostro, pero aunque esa satisfacción de ser el centro de atención pudiera ser abrumadora, nunca se cansaría de las personas que en verdad valoraban sus esfuerzos por dar lo mejor de sí. Esa sonrisa sincera terminaba dibujándose sin permiso de sus labios.

Avanzaron el camino al interior del aeropuerto entre murmullos y flashes, escuchando alguna que otra vez sobre una relación ficticia entre el famoso cantante y la aclamada actriz. Pero Kyouko no deseaba escuchar aquello, se sentía mal y herida por la posibilidad de pensar lo que hubiera sido de ella si antes le hubieran dicho lo mismo…

Eran recuerdos que quería olvidar.

Una mirada seria fue dirigida al rubio que la entendió de inmediato, tomando su mano y la de su hija, emprendiendo la huida de esa bandada de rapiña que sólo buscaban que vender.

Apretó su mano con fuerza, aún pensando de soslayo como es que terminó n semejante situación. Él pareció entenderla, el interior de sus ojos esmeraldas oscureciéndose ante el peso de la verdad; no es que fuera especialmente malo, pero esa persona era una parte de su vida que jamás podría dejar tras.

Fu el motivo de su búsqueda, de sus logros, de sus encuentros y el dolor que vivió, pero a la vez quién la acercó a la verdad que nunca había logrado encontrar sobre su vida.

¿Quién era Mogami Kyouko?

Fuwa Shoutarou siempre formaría parte de la respuesta.

Los pasillos fueron más estrechos a cada paso, sentía asfixiarse pero el cálido contacto humano, aunque fuera de él, la mantenía en el hilo de la realidad. Evitaba que su mente se quedara en el pasado donde los recuerdos dolorosos la desarmarían de inmediato. En ese mismo sitio, hace cinco años. —Hemos llegado. —Escuchó las palabras con un suave deje de preocupación.

—Gracias. —Esas letras que conformaban una palabra antes prohibida para él escaparon sin su consentimiento, no quería que su voz se quebrara y preocuparlo, no anhelaba su lástima y el consuelo por algo que no podría entender. No quería aceptar abiertamente que en cierto punto lo seguía considerando su amigo. —Pero no debiste… —Por suerte su cerebro salió en su defensa, añadiendo lo que necesita para arrepentirse de lo dicho.

—No lo hice por ti, sino por mi hija…—La pequeña que se mantenía ajena a todo saltó a los brazos de su padre, estudiando con detenimiento la conversación humana más larga que observaba en él desde hacía varios años. —Nunca tienen suficiente con fotos, siempre desean algo más… ¿Verdad Enju?

—Sí, Shou-chan. —Respondió cortésmente. —Kyouko-sama, perdón por la actitud de mi padre, estaba preocupado cuando vio que sus ojos empezaban a nublarse. —Shou pasó de la vergüenza de ser descubierto al asombro de escuchar a su hija, ¿En qué momento le cambiaron a su pequeña? Ladeó el rostro, buscando una cámara más o alguna doble, pero no halló nada. Se suponía que Enju se parecía a él, ¿Quién se la educó correctamente de un día para otro? Bueno, aunque seguía llamándolo por su nombre…—Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué quería llorar?

—No es nada. —Sonrió sinceramente, viendo el gesto inexpresivo de Fuwa. Él sabía que se nada era todo, pero al parecer no objetaría; esta vez, no lo echaría todo a perder. De algún modo, había vuelto ese amigo al que tanto amó…

La pequeña Enju parecí a punto de llorar con ella, por lo que trató de calmarse. Kyouko sabía que él jamás se daría cuenta de que eran idénticos. La madurez del rubio sólo se presentaba cuando realmente lo ameritaba, como prueba de ello fue aquella ocasión del corte con la cachetada. Enju podría ser una caprichosa, pero realmente era madura cuando se le necesitaba. —Aunque Fuwa-san es un idiota, sigue queriendo lo mejor para su niña.

— ¿A quien llamas idiota, mujer plana? —Contraatacó, sin intenciones de en realidad discutir. Parecía muy divertida con molestarlo y eso la sacaba de la onda depresiva que comenzaba a ahogarla. Sin admitirlo, deseaba animarla.

—Al idiota que lo pregunta, rubio oxigenado. —Enju contuvo la carcajada, en verdad era entretenido ver pelear a ambos como un par de críos. Sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación ¿Cómo era posible que ellos fueran más inmaduros que una pequeña de cuatro años y medio? Pero por el amor de Dios… ¡Ella siempre quiso decirle eso a él!

—No sabes el gusto que me da que te hayas ido…

—No sabes el gusto que me daba haberme ido… —Una batalla de intensas miradas se desató entre ambos, dando paso a la línea mortal imaginaria de ambos contendientes, donde el medio era una sorprendida y animada jovencita que echaba porras a ambos "adultos" —Shoutaro, siempre serás alguien de escaso cerebro y eso no puede cambiar aunque seas padre…

—Pues tú nunca encontrarás a alguien que te mire, mujer plana y sin chiste. —Colocó la mano sobre su mentón, sonriendo de nuevo con arrogancia. —Es obvio que te dan celos de que tuviera una preciosa niña con otra mujer que no fueras tú, además de le tienes envidia porque hasta ella con dos años es más linda que tú…

—Tengo cuatro y medio —Protestó Enju. Pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por los gladiadores a punto de abalanzarse contra el otro. De la nada una descarga eléctrica fue contra ella y apenas logró esquivarla, las chispas alrededor volaban y ya no era seguro permanecer en el frente de batalla… Instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos.

—Yo no tengo envidia, más bien tengo lástima por la pobre ciega que se fijó en un tipo tan patético como tú. Esa niña es incluso más madura que el idiota descerebrado que tiene, para su desgracia, por padre. —Acotó lo más rápido que pudo para obligarlo a no protestar, aunque se quedó sin aire por todo lo dicho.

— ¡Kyouko-chan! —Una voz de entre las tinieblas atiesó el cuerpo de la joven, dejándola incapaz de moverse o salir huyendo. Esa aura asesina, la única que conocía mayor a la suya… Empezaba a temer por su vida. — ¡¿Podrías explicarme dónde rayos te habías metido!? —Una vena saltó en su sien, el rostro desencajado peor no menos perfecto, la representante de la actriz se interponía en la batalla, ganándola sin tener una participación abierta.

—Ni-Ningyo-sama… —La voz le titubeaba y esa expresión de respeto salió por sí misma. El "sama" sólo era usado cuando su vida dependía de ello.

El regaño que recibió fue digno de una escena de madre obsesiva con la hija que tenía su primer novio. Su pelea con Shou se vio interrumpida y los intentos de huida fueron repelidos y bloqueados por la representante. Intentó huir diciendo que no podía abandonar a Enju, pero ella le dijo que había trabajo, intentó diciendo que había cosas por hablar con Shoutaro, pero ese idiota le dijo que no le era posible mientras sonreía cínicamente. Maldito…

Al final no escapó del discurso-sermón de más de cinco horas sobre su reputación, la imagen que debía preservar, y los sustos que le daba al desaparecer, además de chantajearla con lo mucho que se la había encargado su padre y lo culpable que debería sentirse.

Justo ahora se sentía como una malcriada que merecía el peor de los castigos, Ningyo sabía que ese chantaje en especial siempre funcionaba. Kuu Hizuri fue quien la invitó a participar en un pequeño papel, donde sería su hija, Kyouko aceptó más que encantada la posibilidad de probar suerte en América, agregando la dicha de ser reconocida por su sempai como un actriz y una hija.

Tras esa invitación ocurrieron todos los hechos que la obligaron a alejarse del país natal para ya no pensar, dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo.

Sus últimos pensamientos durante aquellos años fueron los de arreglar todo antes de su viaje, dejar los viejos deseos enfermizos de venganza sobre Fuwa –aunque no olvidarlo del todo- y alistar maletas, no era nada más. Y lo de aquél día fue completamente inesperado e inolvidable.

El rubio y su hija se marcharon, cansados de escuchar su sermón, al que anexo el típico de conseguirse un hombre rico, el cuál hizo espantarse a la pequeña ante la idea de volver a repetir la experiencia. Más tarde ellas siguieron su camino al hotel, dónde les esperaba una larga jornada de pendientes.

Ahora recostada sobre el mullido colchón de plumas, por el cuál llorara antes al saber tal crueldad sobre un animal sólo para eso, se preguntaba sobre su pasado y el descubrimiento tan sombrío que realizó antes de partir. Nunca se dio tiempo a pensar sobre eso, evitó el tema durante cinco años porque sintió que no debía importarle, sentía que no debía cuestionarse sobre eso, pero… La curiosidad era mayor.

Y al estar cerca de él, sólo con saber que estaban en el mismo país, en la misma ciudad, aumentaba los ritmos tan pausados que mantuvo su corazón, pero la sombría sensación y el sabor amargo volvían a hacer agujeros en su razonamiento, encubriendo los pensamientos que solían desatarse para hacer peor el malentendido.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, los toques que había efectuado la mujer no fueron escuchados y se decidió a entrar, para encontrarse a la actriz tan pensativa como cuando la dejaban sola. Le oprimía algo en el pecho porque estimaba a la joven, siempre era vivaz y alegre, con un carácter diabólico, pero con el tiempo se había visto demasiado madura…

¿O quizás era que se la pasaba suspirando? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero a últimas fechas era difícil sacarle una sonrisa sincera, o una expresión de esas que espantaban hasta Kuu Hizuri. Y la ujer estaba feliz de verla sonreír, aunque fuera un poco. —Kyouko-chan ¿estás lista?

—Sí. —Sonrió sinceramente. Ningyo suspiró aliviada de verla mejor.

—De verdad espero que lograras sonreír así más a menudo, no sólo con esas sonrisas que regalas a la lente. —Suspiró, conteniendo la risa por la cara de desconcierto. —O al menos lo intentas, porque eres incapaz de ocultar la verdadera felicidad que te da tu trabajo.

—A veces es cansado ser feliz. —Recitó con nostalgia. —Pero hacer eso me recuerda a una persona y no puedo evitar sonreír de verdad. —Alzó su cuerpo de la cama, tomando su bolso para llegar al próximo destino. No había tiempo que perder, deseaba retirarse lo más pronto posible de ese país, quería pensar que ahí dejaría todas las dudas que le carcomían el alma.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

—A LME.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

Yashiro no entendía que tanta fascinación le daba esa ventana desde el comienzo del día, absorto en sus pensamientos ese hombre siempre le ignoraba cada comentario de burla, halago o simple cortesía. Con su perfil calmado, acentuando los músculos firmes de su pecho, su camisa entreabierta no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. El negro siempre le había sentado bien, de hecho cualquier color le iba perfecto.

Las gemas verdes de sus ojos observaban distraídamente el correr de las gotas de lluvia por la ventana, sobre el vidrio.

Él quería creer no escuchar bien esa última respuesta.

Por inercia se limpió un poco los oídos para volver a escuchar y esperar esta vez que la respuesta fuera otra. Tenía que ser otra…

Ella no podía volver a LME así de simple y menos por un trabajo después de tanto tiempo de ausencia. No, no podía volver simplemente tranquila después de abandonarlo sin ninguna explicación.

Su cabello peinado de la mejor manera por la reciente sesión de modelaje para ropa de la marca Armandi, donde seguía siendo la estrella principal. El tono de su tez perfectamente bronceada enmarcaba más sus ojos y sus labios dejaban escapar periódicamente una serie de suspiros de melancolía. Y desde ayer su estado empeoró con sólo escuchar ese nombre femenino que le hería aunque intentara ocultarlo.

De cierta forma lo había presentido, escuchaba de ella entre los pasillos. Pero nada tuvo comparación al momento en que Yashiro se lo confirmó.

Aunque el pasar de los años era casi imperceptible, si alguien miraba el antes y el después sin duda coincidiría en que era ahora más guapo y elegante, con un perfil de misterio que le otorgaba la sombra oscura de incertidumbre en sus orbes de esmeralda. —Ren, ¿en que tanto piensas? —No hubo respuesta inmediata. Lo zarandeó un poco del hombro para que por fin notara que había alguien más en el cuarto. —Ren…

—Yashiro-san, deja de molestarme. —Dio resultado, sin embargo no era el esperado. Volteó furioso y con un gesto desagradable en el ceño. —No estoy de humor, por favor déjame solo.

—Estás así que te dije que Kyouko-chan volvería por unos días al país. —Su amigo pareció volver a al realidad, ejecutando una mueca de incredulidad y molestia. Su don natural era saber que le pasaba a ese hombre, y él precisamente era lo que más detestaba de su persona. —No las has visto desde aquella vez en el aeropuerto cuando coincidieron por última vez y ella ni se despidió.

—Ella parecía temerme por algo, pero nunca me aclaró por qué. —Llevó una mano al rostro para suspirar contra la palma de nuevo, como si así le transmitiera todos sus sentimientos al aire y los dejara escapar. —La busqué para preguntarle que le sucedía y sólo logré que me evitara más. —Yashiro bufó exasperado, de nuevo quedaba como sombra sin ser tomada en cuenta. El pelinegro hablaba consigo mismo, ignorando su presencia.

—Ren, debes buscar la manera de acercarte a ella durante estos días y averiguar que le ocurrió. —El hombre no pareció reaccionar y ello le provocó un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. Cuando quedaba sin palabras uno debe estar preparado para las fatales consecuencias de su mirada del emperador de la noche.

—Yashiro-san, eso ya no me debe importar…—Sus ojos de verde esmeralda se tornaron frívolos y nada compasivos. Era obvio que estaba mintiendo y no quería ser acusado de ello, era una de esas ocasiones en que silenciosamente amenazaba su vida con la sola expresión para que no comentara nada más. —No tiene porque molestarme nada de lo que ella haga o deje de hacer…—Entendido el mensaje y ante el inminente desmayo de su manager sonrió con su habitual falsedad. —Mogami-san nunca fue nada mío…

No esperó ninguna respuesta, su palidez fue la sencilla prueba de que el mensaje le fue entregado completo y sin interrupciones. Él no deseaba que le volviera a hablar de ella, después de todo no era ninguna mentira, a él no debía interesarle mucho su carrera teniendo al propia, tampoco debería estar ansioso por volver a verla ni mucho menos desmentir que ella no era nada suyo. Así era de cruel la realidad. No debía, pero lo hacía.

Las heridas de su indiferencia y temor no sanaban ni con el paso de los años. Alguna vez contempló la posibilidad de que ella se enterara de sus sentimientos y huyera, o quizás se enteró que era Corn y que le había mentido todo este tiempo, o que se hartó de sus modos de tratarla y simplemente se alejó por temor…

Había tantas razones por las que esa pequeña cuatro años menor abandonaría su compañía que a veces no podía culparla.

Los pasillos de la agencia eran silenciosos a esas horas de la noche, la mayoría de los empleados ya se retiraban a sus casas o estaban en intención de hacerlo, sólo permanecían los actores con compromisos nocturnos que eran pocos. Siempre eran ofertas foráneas a shows de variedades, comedia y entrevistas para un horario especial. Pero esa noche estaba citado con el presidente para una pequeña oferta de propaganda.

Caminó por uno de los desérticos pasillos hasta llegar a un sitio donde a veces descansaba, un pequeño lobby donde al presidente le gustaba ir para planear su próxima travesura. Lo había conocido por María-chan cuando pequeña y aún a veces la encontraba allí con su abuelo planeando una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, los días de San Valentín, año nuevo y demás ocurrencias.

Una mesa a su costado parecía decorada y aguardando por alguien, no quiso incomodar a la otra persona con su presencia ni a él mismo con la estadía de alguien más ahí. Tomó asiento en una mesa individual detrás de un biombo que ocultaba perfecto su presencia. —Ningyo-sama, ya le dije que no tengo ganas de comer nada… —Una voz femenina muy graciosa y dulce resonó en sus oídos. Aunque no reconociera el timbre le sonaba familiar y le agradaba escucharlo, lo calmaba.

—Eso no señorita, saltas olímpicamente tus comidas pero aún así te quejas cuando yo no como, es mi turno de regañarte. —Rió por lo bajo al escuchar su comentario, él también era así en ocasiones, su vida era como el refrán "En casa del herrero, cuchillo de palo" Nunca ponía en práctica sus propios consejos de comer adecuadamente. —Te sentarás aquí y no quiero oír nada más.

—Pero… —Intentó replicar pero fue silenciada con un dedo sobre sus labios. Al hombre que escuchaba curioso le daban ganas de ver que clase de expresión ponía la joven al ser silenciada tan exitosamente. —De acuerdo. —Hizo un mohín de desprecio y asintió. —Algún día me las pagarás, Ningyo…

— ¿Y donde quedó el "sama"? —Bromeó para controlar sus nervios. Pero en verdad le costaba sonreír cuando esa aura oscura emergía de la joven y demonio con su forma la rodeaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello. —Luego me pasas las facturas, ahora te quedas, comes y vamos a donde el presidente que debe estar ansioso por verte.

— ¿El presidente? —Cuestionó en voz baja desde el otro lado, Tsuruga Ren que estaba al pendiente de los detalles de la conversación. Le parecía muy descortés intervenir en la discusión de alguien más, por eso simplemente escuchaba lo que "de casualidad" llegaba hasta su persona. —Debe ser la otra persona que esperábamos para la nueva idea extrema del presidente…

— ¡Hamburguesa con un huevo frito encima! —Un pequeño grito le llegó de impacto, obligándole a frotarse un poco las orejas. Un presentimiento le recorrió por completo, la única que recordaba con tal voz era… — ¡Adoro este platillo! —La joven dio una probada y suspiró con felicidad. Le quedaba de espaldas su rostro al desesperado Tsuruga Ren que discretamente buscaba su rostro. —La última vez que comí esto fue hace varios meses con mi padre Kuu…

—La única que llamaría así a Kuu Hizuri es ella… —Susurró sin poderlo creer. Una ansiedad extraña se depositó n su estomago, sus manos temblando. Con paso veloz se puso de pie en su sitio y se aproximó hasta ella, sin dejar de sorprenderse por lo que veían sus ojos…— ¿Mogami Kyouko?

**OoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoO**

**N/Kou:** Ara, ara. Perdón por la hora, me entretuve editándole un par de cositas más. Por ejemplo, en este capítulo está agregado el cuatro y un pequeño cambio en el modo de encontrarse, muy ligero :D Ah, y con respecto al cabello de Shou, me he basado en el anime para decir que era castaño, pero no sé como sea oficialmente, aunque no importa tanto ya que Enju tiene el color de su mamá e.e

Y ya que este capítulo quedó más largo, espero que les agrade más. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo, próxima actualización el lunes ;D ¡Besos de Galleta!

**Lineve:** Juraría que me hiciste esa pregunta antes xD No es eso, más bien es un asunto que sucedió en el aeropuerto hace mucho tiempo y provocó que ella se fuera. No puedo dar muchos detalles (spoiler xD) pero eso los unió, a la vez que los separó… Em, es extraño jeje. Espero que te guste el cap más largo, muchas gracias por tu review, besos y abrazos galletosos ;D

**Lobita22:** Lo sé, pensé mucho sobre borrarla pero al final me decidí a terminarla. No es justo para ustedes quedarse picadas, aunque tardé bastante en decidirme -.-U Si, aparecerán viejos amigos y enemigos también, y pueden ayudarle las personas menos pensadas a aclarar todo con Ren. Ah, del aura maligna no te apures, Shou-baka ya se encargó de traerla de vuelta y sí, trabajarán juntos. (Maldito cliché xD) Muchas gracias por tu review, besos galletosos ewe

**Minoxie:** perdón por hacerte esperar, es que estaba editando unas cuántas cosas, pero he aquí el capítulo ;D Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capítulo :D


	4. La propuesta de Lory

**Título:**Enfrentando el pasado

**Sumary:**Kyoko se fue hace cinco años del Japón, pero ha llegado la hora de su regreso. ¿Qué fue lo que la llevó a esa decisión? ¿Qué ha pasado en su ausencia? Todo ha cambiado y ella también, es momento de enfrentarse al pasado…

**Ranking:**K+

**Género:**Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

**Advertencia/Recomendación:**Quizás un poco de OoC.

**Cantidad de palabras:**** 2,022**

**Disclamer:**Skip Beat! No me pertenece, todos sus derechos de creación son propiedad de Yoshiku Nakamura perver sensei…

.

.

.

**La propuesta de Lory**

La gente que vagaba libres por los pasillos, se detuvieron ante el escándalo. Decenas de personas bailaban al son de una música estrepitosa en trajes de carnaval mientras desfilaban a su alrededor; algunos trabajadores decidieron seguir el ritmo, conocedores de lo malo que era llevar la contra, otros simplemente intentaban pasar de largo, siendo capturados de inmediato por bailarines de trajes brillosos y mujeres con poca ropa…

No importaba dónde estuvieran, lo único en lo que todos coincidían era en temer por su vida: había llegado el presidente.

Mogami intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, no prestar atención al espectáculo presentado frente a ella, pues la insistente mirada de su superior no dejaba de acosarla. El hombre mayor insistía en mantenerle la mirada, emanando de sus ojos oscuros aquél aire de cariño y familiaridad que tanto quería evitar.

No quería verlo, sentir de nuevo esa confianza que flaqueaba sus sentimientos y la hacía desear quedarse en esa compañía, en esa familia, en ese lugar. Lory Takarada le había ofrecido mucho más que la fama, el éxito o los placeres de la actuación; se volvió la figura de un padre, alguien a quien le debía respeto y todo lo que su vida pudiera ser hoy en día. La había salvado de sí misma al internarla en su loca y experimental idea de amar. LoveMe se había vuelto parte de su ser.

Ladeó el rostro buscando dónde escapar, necesitaba huir por el momento. Los laterales estaban ocupados por personas que trataban de salir y las entradas estaban colmadas de bailarines: no podía desaparecer por ahí…

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba. Había demasiada gente en ese sitio, para su gusto, y sin embargo podía sentir sobre ella las emociones que, quien fuera, le dedicaba. Un aura oscura, pesada, pero a la vez podía sonreír ante su calidez… Los ojos negros del adulto dejaron de contemplarla, mientras sus delgados labios delineaban una sonrisa de satisfacción, su atención estaba puesta unos centímetros más allá de ella, al parecer del otro lado del salón.

Sus hermosos ojos ámbar fueron guiados hacia ese lugar, siendo cubiertos por la sorpresa y la aflicción. Su rostro parecía sonreírle pero en el fondo era completamente inexpresivo; parecía igual de extrañado que ella de verla de nuevo, en ese lugar. Podía sentir la intensidad con la que sus orbes esmeraldas retenían el atisbo de una emoción, indescifrable; simplemente no podía creerlo.

Aquellas gemas verdes exhalaron prepotencia y molestia, sin embargo permaneció con tranquilidad en su lugar para evitar las sospechas de los demás. Sus demonios podían palpar la maldad; Tsuruga Ren estaba frente a ella, y no parecía muy feliz.

No había terreno seguro ante tal mirada. Sus ojos de esmeralda se dirigían directamente a sus pupilas de ámbar con tal intensidad, que causaban un colapso nervioso a todo su sistema. Incluso su corazón sentía desfallecer ante la abrumadora cantidad de sentimientos que aguantaba, como hace años, como siempre.

Él sabía que algún día la encontraría, más no esperaba verla tan sólo al girarse. Era incapaz de moverse, contemplándola desde la distancia como siempre debió hacerlo, no se atrevía a mover un solo músculo para tocarla, temía que se desvaneciese. La creía irreal, una ilusión, porque después de tantas noches soñando en vano con que volviera a él no era fácil aceptar que finalmente estaba despierto. —Tsuruga-san…—Le escuchó decir, con aquella voz suave y femenina que siempre supo llegaría a tener, se escuchaba mucho mejor que en su imaginación.

—Kyouko… —Respondió, traicionado por el instinto, pero inmediatamente se reprendió. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando aún eran cercanos la había llamado por su nombre, ella nunca se lo permitió; además, debía lucir molesto, no podía permitirse que esa chiquilla nuevamente atravesara sus defensas, no después de haberlo abandonado sin una explicación. Suspiró, tratando de recobrar la compostura al ver llegar a otras personas tras de sí. —Mogami-san, han pasado años sin verte. —Intentó sonreír, pero la felicidad de verla y el recuerdo de ese amargo sabor convirtió su expresión en ambigua, carente de un tinte definido.

Ella correspondió su gesto, y él no pudo negar que seguía siendo encantadora.

Con solo verla le robaba el aliento. Sus mejillas estaban adorablemente teñidas de carmín y sus ojos dorados resaltaban más con el leve maquillaje, aunque lucía seriamente impactada con sólo verlo, no parecía desagradarle y eso le daba una maldita esperanza. Ella no era la jovencita que cuidaba todo el tiempo de ser imprudente en este medio; sus caderas estaban alcanzado la plenitud del desarrollo, tenía una figura estilizada y sabía lucirla bien. Su pecho casi plano creció demasiado en esos años, no era exagerado pero si notorio.

Dios, estaba verdaderamente enfermo.

Si en este instante lo único que deseaba era reprocharle por irse, sin seguir en contacto con él. ¿Acaso creyó que era tan fácil de asumir? Él no dejaba de pensarla a cada instante, aunque siempre renegara de su recuerdo, y a la vez no podía culparla. Era una niña en ese entonces, sus demonios del pasado eran demasiado para sí mismo, no podía esperar que una persona tan extraordinaria como ella los tuviera que soportar junto a él.

Y sin embargo, siempre la esperó. Guardó el venenoso anhelo muy dentro de su corazón de que volvería a verla, y que fuera lo que fuera lo que la orilló a irse, aún si no tenía sentimientos de respeto por él, le debía una muy buena explicación.

— ¡Ren! —Llamó una voz, sacándolo de su trance. Los pasos de su manager resonaron en su cabeza con fastidio, por fin le había dado alcance. —Ren, es hora de... —Calló al ver que él no lo escuchaba en absoluto, sus ojos se desviaron a la misma dirección y se sorprendió demasiado por lo que veía. — ¡¿Kyouko-chan?!—Cuestionó con alegría, teniendo a la chica de frente con una cara de gran nerviosismo. Quiso decirle tantas palabras, de apoyo, de burla, todo a su amigo pero al ver su semblante entendió que no era el momento. —Hace tanto que no te veo, has crecido bastante.

—Sí, yo... —Musitó con vergüenza. —Buenos días Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san. —Dio una reverencia, llamando un poco la atención del pelinegro. Su mueca de pena, era tal y como la recordaba y su forma de saludarlos no había cambiado… Al ver un suave sonrojo delineando los pómulos, ahora maquillados profesionalmente, no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. —En realidad vine por...

— ¡Los años de la juventud son preciosos! —Interrumpió una voz grave, enfureciendo al castaño por tal coraje. Yashiro sintió su cuerpo temblando de molestia, habían sido demasiados años en los que observó a su protegido desvanecerse ante la vida y ahora que su razón de vivir finalmente volvía ese hombre se atrevía a estropearlo todo.

— ¡Presidente, eres un idiota! —Chilló descontrolado por la euforia del momento, pero se detuvo de inmediato al racionalizar lo que acababa de hacer. Le había gritado un insulto en su cara al presidente de la compañía para la que trabajaba; ver la mueca siniestra de Lory Takarada que no auguraba nada bueno le hizo retractarse de inmediato. — ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Fue un ex-abrupto! —Se disculpó.

—Bien, te creo. —Murmuró, al notar que la situación aún no era la mejor y entendiendo de inmediato el por qué lo había hecho, él mismo se habría golpeado de no ser porque en verdad necesitaba hablarles. Aunque, hizo nota mental de que Yashiro también apoyaba a la pareja, bien, un aliado más para el lado luminoso y victorioso de la fuerza que era el amor. Un gesto perverso nació en sus facciones sin poderlo evitar.

Los bailarines seguían su bullicio, algo alejados pero siempre bloqueando toda salida, muchos parecían divertidos con perseguir trabajadores inocentes y arrastrarlos hacia las almidonadas y rosadas garras del amor de Lory. En medio de la confusión la joven actriz pudo notar como la silueta de una bella mujer emergía silenciosa, cuál venida de las profundas tinieblas del averno. Diablos, se olvidaba de la maléfica… Es decir, siempre profesional mujer mánager. —El hecho aquí—Le oyó decir, con la punta de sus tacones torturando al suelo. —Es que el presidente ha venido, en lugar de esperar a donde ambos fueron llamados. —Mencionó por primera vez con soltura, Ningyo, desde que el ambiente dejara olvidados a los demás involucrados.

— ¿Ambos? —Cuestionaron los dos involucrados, al mismo tiempo. El pelinegro y la chica se vieron a los ojos unos instantes, cada uno analizando por su propia cuenta. La misma idea estremeció sus sentidos, causando estragos tanto en su estómago como en sus nervios; algo andaba muy mal.

—Oh, ahora que lo mencionas… —Al instante chasqueó los dedos, mientras su séquito salido de la nada y vestidos para carnaval en todas las tonalidades le seguían. Dejaron de lado todo lo que estaban haciendo para cargar a su presidente, quien lanzó festejos y risotadas al aire.

Pero, ese sólo era el inicio del desastre. Que lo levantaran solo logro que todos prestaran verdadera atención y notaran las extrañas manías que tenía su presidente; no solo vestía como si fuese un carnavalero... También lo hacía con el traje de una mujer.

La tensión del ambiente fue palpable, casi visible, mientras más y más asistentes salían a su lado, acompañándolo con trompetas, instrumentos y cargando una gran mesa de banquete que todos los transeúntes vieron con ojos de envidia. No se limitaba a traumarlos, ahora también los premiaba. — ¡Viva la juventud! —Expresó jubiloso, tirando miles de pequeños papeles verdes alrededor de sus espectadores y en su propia cara, los que tenían la boca abierta se vieron obligados a escupir saliva verde y papel de china húmedo.

—Alguien me puede decir… ¿Por qué tanto verde? —Cuestionó intrigado el manager de Ren al ver la festividad.

—Pues verás... —Comenzó Sawara, quien apareció detrás de Takarada con un semblante fatigado, evidentemente fatigado de tanto perseguir al hombre que era su jefe. Continúo con la explicación. — Primero quiso hacer un festival para cuidar la ecología, pero gastaba tanto de esos papeles que lo rechacé y le dije que acabaría con los árboles del mundo. —Los presentes asintieron levemente, opinando que tenía toda la razón. —Dijo que ya habían pasado muchos años desde que Mogami-kun se fuera de LoveMe y quería celebrar, así que pensó en _"esto"_ para ella y Ren, pero...

—Lo hicimos desistir. —Completó la pelirroja. —No iba a permitir que volvieras para algo tan simple como una fiesta de bienvenida, así que hizo un berrinche y al final...

— ¡Esta es mi fiesta de bienvenida para ti, Kyouko! —Exclamó con vehemencia, sonriéndole con efusividad, ignorando por completo a la mánager que le lanzó una mirada llena de odio por la interrupción. — ¡Una de mis preciosas nietas no puede ser recibida con menos!

— ¿Nietas? —Replicó ella, con emoción. Bueno, era la forma del presidente de verla, ya que la apreciaba mucho. Ya había mantenido contacto con él todos esos años, pero no dejaba de alegrarle, aunque podría ser mucho menos estrafalario…

Ningyo chasqueó la lengua, tomando el coraje de romper la tensión del ambiente y esas caras largas que había en cada uno. —Lory —La familiaridad con la que le habló dejó confusa a la ambarina, pero recordó que ella era una extranjera y los formalismos no aplicaban. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ellos parecían algo cercanos. —Diles pronto a que los has llamado. Ya que estabas buscando con tanto desespero que Kyoko regrese, no deberías desperdiciar el tiempo…

—Bueno, ya que lo pones de ese modo...—Gesticuló sonriente, los bailarines lo habían bajado y prontamente le ofrecieron una copa de champagne que recibió con gusto. Un pequeño silencio se extendió por todo el sitio.

El pelinegro de ojos verdes suspiró, presintiendo que lo peor estaba por venir. Que no hubiera ruido solo delataba que algo estaba planeando con malicia y que el que lo haya situado no era nada a favor. Le preocupaba. Después de tantos años, traer de vuelta a Kyouko y citarlos a ambos… Algo tramaba ese hombre, lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

El único problema era que no sabía si quería formar parte de esto. Si ese hombre lo ideaba no podía ser nada bueno para él, sin embargo Mogami también estaba involucrada y por más que estuviera molesto no podía dejarla a su merced. Además, bien sabía que sería algo que los involucrara a un nivel personal y a alguna teoría loca del amor del presidente… ¿Un proyecto juntos? Sonaba como si él quisiera lanzarlos de un avión sin paracaídas.

¿De verdad quería arriesgarse? Las salidas ya no estaban bloqueadas, todavía podía huir…

—Ren, Kyouko. —Llamó su superior, mirándolo con atención. Él sabía lo que estaba planeando, y podía jurar que de un modo u otro se lo impediría; bien, simplemente escucharía cual era su loca idea para después decirle adiós…—Quiero que ambos participen en una adaptación live action del nuevo manga sensación.

— ¿Qué? —Atinó a decir la ex-pelinegra, algo apenada por su nula coherencia. — ¿De un manga? —Esto no le daba buena espina, salgo en el presidente le advertía que tenía que correr.

— ¡No es cualquier manga, sino el excepcional _"eterno verano"_! —Recalcó, con un caprichoso brillo astuto. Tsuruga Ren levantó sus defensas ante la absurda amenaza, colocando su mejor cara intimidatoria. Lo sabía, nada serviría contra ese tipo pero si trataba de involucrarlo, él no se iba a rendir. —Oh, Ren. ¿Y esa mirada? Aún no te platico la historia…

—Puedo imaginarlo…—Replicó con ironía. Takarada sonrió sin prestarle más de su tiempo yu procedió a comentar aquello que le causaba tal furor…

—Bueno, tan sólo trata sobre una hermosa pareja enamorada que tiene que luchar contra las adversidades de un Japón incomprensivo. —Explicó con brevedad, divertido con las expresiones intrigadas de todos los presentes; que pensaran un poco la situación, siempre lo mejor debía guardarse al final.

—Eso suena muy común. —Exclamó Sawara-san, sin creer que su presidente tuviera una idea normal. La sonrisa maligna le hizo recapacitar, comprendiendo de inmediato que esto aún no había finalizado.

—Eso es cierto—Asintió. —Pero no les he dicho que esta pareja es diferente por ser... Del mismo sexo. —Realizó una pausa dramática, disfrutando de sus gestos de frustración. —Serán dos amantes masculinos.

— ¿¡Que!? —Gritó Yashiro, escandalizado.

—Bo-Boys love…—Masculló Kyouko con un furioso sonrojo sobre su rostro, completamente indignada.

—Y-Yaoi…

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO_

**N/Kou:** No sé si alguien lo sepa, pero allá en Japón –según tengo entendido- también es común llamarlo boys love e incluso personajes homo-homo (Tamaki, tu tienes la culpa) xD ¿Y bien, me dirán? Lo siento. Pasa tanto tiempo y yo me aparezco como si nada a publicar… Tengo una buena razón, como se habrán dado cuenta el capítulo anterior fue una basura, pero lo subí por no fallar en el tiempo, tengo aún tres capítulos más contando este pero son tan hechos al azar que me da vergüenza publicarlos. Quise tomarme un tiempo para mejorarlos, pues no tiene sentido editar si en realidad vuelvo a subir lo mismo y mal escrito, para acabar.

Por eso tomé la decisión de borrar el capítulo pasado, hagan como si nunca hubiera estado xD Yo anexaré esa escena en otro momento que tengo planeado para más adelante, no desesperen, Ren malvado habrá xD

Sigue sin convencerme del todo, pero es mejor que antes. Ustedes tienen la última palabra, publico el martes o este nivel sigue siendo tan malo que lo debo subir hasta que sienta que está listo. No tengo más que agradecerles su comprensión, su odio bien justificado y el que no me linchen en este momento… ¿Verdad? xD ¡Un saludo enorme y besos de galleta hasta donde quiera que estén! Que tengan un excelente día/tarde/noche/fin del mundo y nos leemos pronto ;D

**Lineve:** Claro que hay mensaje subliminal, nadie se dio cuenta que Ren empieza con R de "rendíos ante mi" (?) Eso es spoiler y no puedo decirlo, pero sí tiene que ver con su partida. Perdona por las molestias de estar reeditando pero me parece que el capítulo pasado fue una completa tontería de mi parte. Para nada me molestan los reviews largos, entre más pueda conversar con ustedes me siento mucho mejor :D El beso viene, y viene con todo pero hay que ser pacientes, lamento de verdad el capítulo anterior…

**Xhex93:** Perdona la tardanza y el capítulo anterior, he aquí la historia xD


	5. Un presidente que no tenía excusas

**Título:**Enfrentando el pasado

**Sumary:**Kyoko se fue hace cinco años del Japón, pero ha llegado la hora de su regreso. ¿Qué fue lo que la llevó a esa decisión? ¿Qué ha pasado en su ausencia? Todo ha cambiado y ella también, es momento de enfrentarse al pasado…

**Ranking:**K+

**Género:**Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

**Advertencia/Recomendación:**Quizás un poco de OoC/Saltos temporales.

**Cantidad de palabras:**** 2,282**

**Disclamer:**Skip Beat! No me pertenece, todos sus derechos de creación son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

.

.

.

**Un presidente que no tenía excusas**

No hubo ningún sonido que alterara el ambiente. Los bailarines habían dejado de lado sus actividades para posicionarse alrededor del presidente y le acompañaban en su enorme y victoriosa sonrisa _"reparte amor en el mundo"_ marca registrada. La tensión en el aire era palpable y los presentes no hacían el menor esfuerzo por cambiar el hecho, en sus rostros contrariados se notaba la mezcla de sensaciones que un desquiciado evangelista del amor y sus palabras ocasionaba en su ser.

Aquellos más afortunados huyeron en cuanto la oportunidad se dio, quedando únicamente en aquél recinto los pocos involucrados en los planes perversos de su líder. El afamado actor Tsuruga Ren no parecía muy contento con él, y que lo demostrara abiertamente ante personas que podrían reconocer su malhumorado carácter real y esparcirlo por el mundo lo demostraba con creces.

El profesionalismo de ese sujeto en mantener su papel de caballero medieval ocasionaba que nunca pudiera ser sincero con sus sentimientos. Había sido tan estúpido de enamorarse de una mujer que no se llevaba bien con su predicamento supremo (alabanzas al amor) y había llevado las cosas en el pasado al punto máximo de la desesperación, logrando que su amada primera miembro de la sección LoveMe se viera forzada a huir. Pero él ya no los soportaría, no dejaría que el amor se viera vencido esta vez por dos tontos adultos con la madurez de un adolescente, para estropearlo todo otra vez.

Y ahí es dónde Lory Takarada intervendría. Él les daría el empujón necesario, tirarlos del barranco si era preciso, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que esos dos finalmente construyeran una relación.

Sin darse cuenta sonreía como un maniaco. —Ah, ¿jefe? —Llamó su asistente, el único vestido con un traje formal.

El hombre, que apenas empezaba a imaginar como serían los hijos de esos dos, salió de sus divertidos pensamientos para ver a su alrededor. El presidente con un rostro verdadera (y estúpidamente, siendo él) ingenuo se preguntó si acaso había dicho algo que los alterara tanto, pues lo veían sorprendidos. Los que no miraban con la boca abierta llena de sorpresa, lo veían con la misma falsa sonrisa con la que tratarías a un loco de remate.

Hasta juraría que frente a él vio unos destellos asesinos de parte de una pelirroja de conocido mal carácter, un pelinegro muy alto medio japonés (ese Ren, lo conocía tanto que hasta se miraba tierno), una chica recién salida del aeropuerto que parecía estrenar demonios nuevos (la única que en verdad lo medio intimidaba), además de un pequeño par de ojos que, escondidos tras una columna le miraban de forma amenazante.

Ah, también el resto lo vio como quien descubre que el limón es agrio… ¡No, esperen! ¡El limón sí es agrio!… Entonces, ¿Por qué lo miraban así? Todos eran tan raros…

Carraspeó un poco, sin lograr entender, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no importaba gran cosa ¡Claro! Él era el grandioso y magnifico Lory Takarada. No se iba a dejar intimidar por nadie, ni muchos menos por unos mocosos; quienes debían hacerlo eran ellos. Sus brazos se movieron automáticamente al frente, alentando a los demás a dar la respuesta o su aprobación a su adorada propuesta. Esa sonrisa tan suya, mezcla de arrogancia y buen humor fue el detonante de la risa general disimulada mientras sus pocos empleados que aún estaban ahí advertían del infortunio a elegir; _renuncia o muere._

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y… Al parecer el mundo lo ignoró porque seguían sin reaccionar. —Muy bien, empecemos el banquete —Adjuntó a su plan, viendo que nadie parpadeaba. Internamente se preguntó si en realidad no habían huido desde hace buen rato y le habían dejado muñecos increíblemente parecidos a los originales. A la par surgió la idea de que sí él podría hacerse un muñeco así también.

Incluso podría mandar a hacer miles de copias de él y ponerlos en cada centímetro de la agencia con un eslogan. Sí, ellos le ayudarían a poblar el mundo de amor y…

—Presidente, la mesa esta puesta. —Sacándolo de esos locos pensamientos encontró a uno de sus hombres marchándose en dirección al resto. En un instante se recordó chasquear los dedos para que sus sirvientes dieran marcha adelante a su plan de _"Haz lo que se te venga a la mente para traer el amor, mientras estés aburrido"_ por supuesto, obra maestra y creación de él, en sus ratos de ocio.

Parpadeó al frente para observar la precaria situación. Al segundo siguiente una mesa sacada de la nada ya se encontraba frente a él, oh, cierto, él la ordenó. Cada uno de los presentes tuvo que ser llevado casi a rastras hacia su sitio, indicado específicamente en la mesa. Incluido un papel con su nombre. Lory sonrió complacido, poco antes de que alguien le tocara el hombro. —Mi señor…—Llamó uno de los ataviados en trajes extraños. —La señorita Ningyo-sama ha escapado…—Y le señaló a su esquina derecha, donde una muñeca increíblemente parecida a la pelirroja; con excepción de sus ojos cubiertos por el flequillo; se sonreía malignamente, emulando la burla que seguramente le dedicaba a él. —Le ha dejado esta nota…

El hombre alargó un pequeño papel en sus manos y leyó en voz alta: _"Yo la traje, ahora es tu problema"_

—Esa mujer, de verdad lo hizo…—Gruñó angustiado. Su empleado asintió, mientras veía al primero pasar por una extraña serie de muecas graciosas y cómicas en su habitual manía, pero decidió no darle importancia. Conociéndola a la señorita de años atrás, podría afirmar que estaría entre las sombras, siempre asegurándose del rumbo que tomaría la cena por el bien de su profesionalismo. Simplemente escalofriante. —Bien, llévame a mi sitio.

—De acuerdo, señor. —Una leve reverencia adjunta a ese monótono tono indicaron su respeto. La mano del hombre fue elevada, marcando su glorioso paso entre su ejercito de vasallos, que se inclinaban ante la mirada atónita de los presentes y mismos que sentaron a la mesa.

Una última reverencia más y el rostro masculino se serenó, dándoles a todos las gracias por asistir a su evento. Más poco duró el instante ya que su mirada asemejó a la de un cachorro perdido y sus ojos lagrimearon un poco, Yashiro decidió enfocar la vista a donde su jefe extravagante miraba y descubrió a su representado y a Kyouko alejados uno del otro, por lo que entendió al instante. Después de todo si había algo muy raro en este proyecto. —Disculpe Takarada-san, podría decirme ¿Por qué hacemos esto? —Murmuró la ex-pelinegra, alzando una ceja ante su tic de furia.

—Oh, Kyouko-chan, esto es para discutir los términos del contrato y sus papeles. —Sonrió, aunque algo en esa sonrisa le indicó a la ambarina que no todo estaba bien. —Muy bien, quiero que ustedes protagonicen mi nueva amada historia, llamada _"Watashi ni xx shinasai"_ —Una mirada de incredulidad se extendió en todos los presentes. El nombre de verdad daba atisbos espeluznantes de algo pornográfico.

— ¿Qué no era _"Eterno verano"_? —Murmuró una voz, más exacto la de Sawara-san que empezaba a sospechar los motivos detrás de esto. Lory sonrió nervioso, con una gota resbalando por su sien.

—Em, si…—Balbuceó sin hallar con algún argumento. —Pero ahora me gusta más este—Murmuró, haciéndose el ofendido y cruzándose de brazos. Nadie le creyó, pero siguieron los cuestionamientos.

—Yo lo conozco, y ese no es yaoi…—Respondió un castaño ajeno a la mesa. La mirada envenenada de su presidente no llegaba hasta él. —Es más como un romance de colegio… Pero también algo… Subido de tono.

—Simplemente es una estudiante en busca del romance para sus novelas. —Murmuró una chica, entrometiéndose a pesar de que solo pasaba por ahí. Lory vio como la multitud empezaba a cuestionar sobre la historia y la gente que no estaba invitada se amontonaba alrededor de ellos. Bueno, sólo a él se le ocurría una fiesta en medio pasillo de la agencia. Lo único bueno es que se distraían del tema principal, no quería que lo descubrieran.

—Sigo diciendo que no es trama homo… —Empezó un murmullo.

—Pero si es con escenas picantes, sería mejor ¿No crees? —Balbuceó alguien más.

— ¡Pero yo quería ver a Kyouko-chan disfrazada de un hombre! —Sollozó una voz muy familiar que acalló a la multitud. Tanto Ren como Kyouko levantaron la mirada para descubrir que Yashiro se escondía como podía con el rostro levemente sonrojado. Y después de ver a Ren, aterrorizado.

Aprovechando el momento del silencio, el hijo prodigo del amor se decidió a alzar la voz para hacerse notar. Si seguía de este modo las cosas, sus planes (y en especifico, su diversión) se verían arruinados. —Bueno, bueno…—Comenzó. — ¿Qué hay de malo en que me guste ahora este _"Deseos oscuros"_? —Masculló entre dientes, sintiendo de inmediato todas las miradas posarse sobre su ser. Grave error.

Pudo sentir el emerger de una muy antigua aura oscura que no sabía exactamente de donde provenía. Hacía años que no recordaba tener esa sensación de miedo y escalofríos con mirar tan solo la, aparentemente, dulce sonrisa de una chica.

A su lado, su aterrorizado jefe de personal, murmuraba hincado en el suelo que creía que la pesadilla había terminado y esto no volvería a suceder jamás. Kyoko-chan pareció brillar con maldad, hermosa, pero letal. — ¿No había dicho otro nombre hace rato? —Preguntó, ensanchando su sonrisa y poniendo en palabras la opinión de cada uno de su personal.

—Yo…—Estaba descubierto. Bueno, si contaba ahora mismo la verdad, quizás… No, esa dulce y vengativa expresión le dijo que lo había atrapado por entero, se resignó a cruzarse de brazos y relajar los hombros, buscando una excusa que dar. —Bueno, es un titulo alternativo. —Intentó, aunque ni él mismo lo creía.

— ¡¿Así que no tenía en realidad ningún proyecto y solo fingía!? —Gritoneó furiosa la ambarina, sintiendo que perdía gran parte del porte. —Presidente usted es…—Pero para su suerte, y antes de que se le abalanzara encima, una pelirroja la sujetó por los brazos y le tapó la boca antes de que se dignara a gritarle de improperios que mancharan su imagen.

—Calma, Mogami Kyouko. —Siseó entre dientes. —Lo que pasa es que es obra original de Takarada, por lo cuál aún no se decide, ¿verdad? —Farfulló, sintiendo como su garganta se regocijaba de venganza pura. Esta se la cobraría muy cara, se dijo, por obligarlas a venir.

Kyouko no quería estar ahí. Y aunque ella se consideraba una especie de amiga para la chiquilla que moldeó a la manera de Hollywood, ni ella conocía la razón por la que se había marchado hace años.

Bueno, poco le importaba si ella no quería contárselo, lo respetaba. Pero por eso precisamente se había opuesto a la estúpida idea del presidente de aquella extravagante agencia, de llevarla hasta ese país solo porque sí. La ambarina se desataría furiosa por ir sin razones fuertes, justo como en este momento.

Meditó profundamente si debía soltarla para que lo hiciera trizas, porque lo merecía. — ¿Es verdad, Takarada-san? —Formuló nuevamente la ex pelinegra, con una sonrisa tensa estirando sus bellos labios. Él maldijo internamente a su suerte, por ponerlo en esa situación. ¿Ahora que le iba a decir?

—Presidente…—Y para colmo alguien le tocaba el hombro. ¿¡Porque diablos todo le pasaba a él!? Estuvo tentado a gritar y maldecir a la mujer, al menos para ganar tiempo, pero se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba, sonreírle con complicidad maligna.

— ¿Tú? —Él aludido sonrió, aunque la calma con que lo hacía le pareció terriblemente escalofriante en esos instantes. ¿Acaso no estaba molesto por todo? El pelinegro le hizo una seña de acercársele y le susurró algo al oído que al parecer le dejó muy convencido porque hacía esos típicos gestos de emoción tan extravagantes. —Oh, bien. —Murmuró, asintiendo. Finalmente parecieron estar de acuerdo en algo y el hombre mayor volvió a ver a los presentes con una enorme sonrisa. —Kyouko-chan, ya que esta será mi historia original, solo me gustaría saber una cosa.

— ¿Cuál? —Respondió alzando una ceja. Sus orbes de caramelo encontrándose con esa persona en específico, al lado de él, no le estaban dando un buen presentimiento.

—Para contarte tendrás que aceptar mi oferta…—Le vio tender una mano.

Eran muchas las razones para decir que no y marcharse ahora mismo del país. La principal era porque no le creía, siendo la persona que era nunca había buenas consecuencias; llevaba tanto tiempo insistiendo en que volviera para arreglar los asuntos pendientes que dejó, no podía dejar de asociar las circunstancias con un nuevo y malvado plan para retenerla en ese lugar.

Pero, también… Era quien le había dado la primera oportunidad. Si de verdad, a pesar de que se le acabara de ocurrir, tenía una buena idea, quizás podría reconsiderar el trabajar con quien fuera. Incluso si ese alguien resultaba ser Tsuruga Ren.

Un suspiro largo y tendido se escapó de sus labios, aun presos entre las blancas manos de su representante. Le había cubierto parcialmente la boca, por si intentaba decir cualquier estupidez. Al sentir relajarse de su agarre, esta la soltó, dejándola avanzar a pasos lentos, pero espaciosos.

La mano fue cogida para sorpresa de los presentes, quienes creían venir una catástrofe aún peor. Una sonrisa tenue se ensanchó en sus labios, ganando una en correspondencia e igual de amigable. —Acepto. —Mencionó fuerte y claro. —Ahora dígame de que se trata…—Y con toda la seguridad que pudo demostrar, plantó cara a ese hombre a la derecha que le había dado la idea, sus ojos verdes bailaban en una emoción indescifrable mientras la veían con seguridad.

Sin embargo, algo le dijo que Tsuruga Ren no debía verla de esa manera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

**N/Kou:** *Se levanta como Mushu* Estoy viva… Ok, sé que no lo creía pero, sigo publicando ;D Por cierto, "Eterno verano" y "Deseos oscuros" son títulos alternos, de unos fanfics de SB! que planeo publicar, sólo "Watashi ni xx shinasai" no me pertenece, es un manga ecchi de romance escolar (que de verdad se sale de la media xD)

Ahora, no es que planeara dejar esto indefinidamente, pero ya que la vez pasada pregunté si querían esperar un tiempo o publicación rápida del capítulo nadie me contestó, así que asumí que podrían esperar unos días…

Bien, oficialmente solo me queda un capítulo más de reserva, que dependiendo de sus reviews subiré, el lunes o no y después de esto todo será capítulos nuevos. Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo volverá mi amada Enju-chan y vendrá la conocida (?) madre de ella, espérenlo.

Aunque nuevamente no tendré chance de constestar reviews, agradezco mucho a **Lineve** (en serio, gracias por el pm ;D) **lunakari **(pronto los verás ;D) **Selene Taisho Higurashi (**Mm, de hecho esa idea me la copiaron, no había yaoi en esta zona hasta que mencioné la palabra hace bastante tiempo -.-U) (Claro, sólo que hasta hace unos días no había reviews xD)


End file.
